


[FS]补档两篇短文

by leafleftleaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, R15, 实验性质, 性暗示, 短篇, 第二篇含血腥描写, 补档以前的东西看得我老脸一红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: cp：Frisk×Horror! Sans有轻微联系的两篇短文。
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	1. Live Long with Your Gross Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *多重叙事实验文风，后半段叙事性更强，可酌情改变阅读顺序。  
> *Horror主剧情开始前的背景取用UT原作的Undyne女皇结局，即Toriel被杀害。Aliza掉入地底的几天后，Frisk也主动回到了地底。

Live Long with Your Gross Mind

1  
*你踏上了一条通往过去的路，试图洗清童年时犯下的罪行。  
*你的步履永远坚定，因为那里有着一个无法被忘记的存在。  
*你割下了自己的血肉，试图填饱他们紧缩反酸的胃。  
*你亲吻着他头顶的空洞，从破碎的地方朝他的头颅里面低语。  
*你走进了深深的地底，从此，再没有人见到过你。

2  
“在走进伊波特山之前，那个人准备了很多东西。一个降落伞包，一个小的医药箱，几件统统印着条纹的换洗衣服，还有一本有趣的童话书。可是那个人扔掉了自己所有的枪支，或者什么能上害别人的东西，赤手空拳地走进了地狱。”老人笑笑，“曾经，有人称那个人为 ‘从地表来的天使’。”  
“那么，天使净化了地狱吗？”  
“没有。没有人知道天使去了哪里。也许，那个人正在地狱里焚烧。”

3  
烈火。地底充满了固体的烈火。为什么火焰会像液体那样泼得到处都是？一刻滚烫又一刻冰凉？  
腥臭。难闻。  
怪物似乎变得少了很多，远比当年减少的要多得多。所有剩下的，都分外凶残而坚强。  
无数个身影如同恶鬼那样扑过来。  
“啪嗒”。医药箱掉在地上，东西里面的东西滚落了一地。  
*你早已遍体鳞伤。

4  
——敬爱的神明，我向您祷告。  
——我祈求平安，我祈求健康。  
——我祈求我所爱的人能够如同我爱他们那样爱我们。  
——我祈求我所伤害过的人能够接受的我的弥补。  
【你以为你是谁啊。】

5  
*你走到了熟悉的身影面前，对他展露出了一个微笑。  
原本身影能把自己罩住的骷髅只有到胸口那么高。  
“人类。”他说，“告诉你吧，我已经‘不小心’忘了那个诺言。”

6  
i forgot many things. yet I do remember… 'you'.

7  
长发的小女孩跌倒了。她总是睁不开的眼睛里蓄满了温热的泪水，却没有发出任何声音。她的身上充满了被啃咬出的伤口，小手抓在充满红黑色污渍的地面上，痛苦地抓挠。  
她看起来就快要死了。  
却没有进行任何反抗。  
*你向她伸出了手。  
“……谢谢你。”她露出了真实温柔的微笑，像你一样闭上了美丽的眼睛。  
场景闪烁变换，蔓延在地上的血迹清零。  
——！  
*面前出现了一个陌生的成年人类，脸上没有任何表情，这使她充满了决心。

8  
好像有什么疯狂的情绪从心里蔓延出来。幸亏她不是你。幸亏她比你晚生了八年。  
这种温良的眼睛，足以让任何坚冰融化，骨骼柔软，展露出真正的微笑。  
可你为什么不是她。  
如果她是你，屏障估计早已破碎了吧。

9  
是这样的，从第八个人类掉入地底开始，sans就知道了存档点的存在。  
第九个人类显然也拥有同样的能力。  
这意味着什么呢？  
——只要他足够强大。  
几天前。  
“bro，告诉你一个好消息吧。”他眯起眼睛，“我们有了吃不完的食物。”  
“WOWIE!!! 吃不完的食物！哦SANS，告诉我它在哪里？”  
“她就在门外，那是一个很……ummm，可口的人类。”他说。  
“为什么会吃不完呢？她是很——很胖吗？像一座山一样高？人类巨人？WOWIE!!!这实在是太酷了！”  
“不，她又瘦又小。”sans转着手里的骨头，“比起‘吃不完’，不如说我们将永远停留在进食的那一刻。”

10  
可Frisk的到来打破了这个规律。  
sans本来也不喜欢这个家伙，杀了Toriel和许多怪物的恶魔，没有任何谅解的理由。现在就更是厌恶了。  
他举起了巨大的斧头。比起耗神的魔法，他现在更倾向直接使用暴力战斗。  
*你跪下来抱住斧头，血从胳膊里面渗了出来。  
*你告诉sans，对不起，对不起。  
……  
由于决心，八年前的孩子就有着毁灭性的力量。  
Frisk从来没有丢失决心。  
*你拥抱着sans，卡住他全身的骨头，不管他答应不答应。

11  
sans发现自己杀不掉那个孩子。是的，Frisk已经比他高一个头多了，但似乎还是那样的一个孩子。  
柔软的肉体嵌在他的骨头里，是一种使他浑身战栗的糟糕感触。  
Frisk抚摸着他头顶的洞，用一种毫无变化的音调问他疼不疼。被抚过的地方一阵令他厌恶的的麻痒，想躲开却也躲不过。  
Frisk蹭蹭他永远扬起的嘴角，用那种毫无变化的音调问他这样累不累。他想要咬断这家伙的手指吞下去，把骨头吐出来扔个干净。  
Frisk低下头把脸埋在他的胸口，用莫名颤抖的音调问他能不能原谅自己。他想说不，可那家伙紧紧地捂着他的嘴不让他发出声音。  
Frisk看准了他蓝黄闪烁的左眼，用一种坚定的声音说这一切都会过去的，屏障会打开，食物会复原。他终于笑了出来，问道：“把我们放出去吃光人类吗？”  
Frisk的动作定格住，空白的表情看不出在想什么。  
Frisk说：“sans，我们做个交易吧。我可以无限地重置，只要能守住一个存档点，我们就有着吃不完的食物。”

12  
守住存档点的关键在于“决心”。  
DETERMINATION  
*你说拥抱会使你充满决心。  
*你说亲吻会使你充满决心。  
*你说抚摸会使你充满决心。  
*你告诉sans，你就是我的决心。

13  
刀子割肉的声音格外清晰。疼痛才像是真正活着的证明。  
一切感官的存在感都是那么的明显。  
Sans是真实的。真实，那么真实，太真实了，比梦境美好百倍的真实。  
*你扣着骷髅的后脑，告诉他自己的世界有多么的极端而炽烈，就如同一注鲜血灌进他的口中。

14  
时间过去了很久。  
*你和PAPYRUS约会，被他制作的谜题弄得鲜血直冒。  
*你和女皇Undyne约会，告诉她加入自己的风味料理一定会更棒。  
*你和Aliza保护得好好的，就像是在疼爱一个真正的孩子。  
哎呀，居然就剩这么几个了。  
*你和sans约会，你问他：我吃起来像你一样棒吗？

15  
Sans觉得自己忘记了很多事情。  
算了，就这样吧，太懒了，太累了，不用想起来了。

16  
亲爱的亲爱的孩子们，让我们一起长命百岁吧。

THE END


	2. 破产

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Frisk × Horror! Sans  
> *的续篇，文风和立意并不一样，前篇不影响阅读。背景为成年福因为“赎罪”和“渴望”以一种特殊的方式来到了sans身边。  
> *R15，性暗示/血腥描写慎入。文章写得很偷懒，而且有点报社  
> *这篇更新是个坏结局！不一定有后续。  
> *本篇为第三人称男福。

1  
*你以为你们将永远富有。  
*直到那天之后，世界被修正，而你们出现了差错。

2  
Frisk走到了骷髅的近前，伸出双手捧住比一般怪物硕大的头颅。他低下头看着，慢慢把脸贴了上去，收紧了胳膊。  
“我可以拥抱你吗？”  
“welp，你已经在抱着了。”  
Frisk没有再说话。他发出很大的呼吸声，脸上浸着薄汗，唇齿间漏出潮湿的空气。这是独属于人类的生命特质，灼热、敏锐，遇到刺激时皮肤会先哭泣。相较之下骷髅如同死物一般冰冷乏味。Frisk抱着这个满身锐角的吃人怪物，就仿佛把自己送进什么凶器。  
——的确是凶器。  
痛感从胸前传来，因为Sans正在撕咬他的肉体，尖牙和刀剑一般锋利。他精确而熟练地分割着人体的肌肉组织，把掉落的部分吐进脚边的盘子里。这个盘子很漂亮，是Frisk在新年送给他的礼物。  
森白的骨骼逐渐显露出来。  
“kid，现在我们都一样了。”sans这样说。  
Frisk扣着他的后脑，最后把嘴唇送到了他的齿间。他把齿列的血腥舔舐干净，然后把舌头伸进口腔里搅动，很快感觉到了流体一般的阻力，那股力量又逐渐变得清晰有形。他交缠住sans的魔法舌头，淡红的液体从嘴角漏下去。接着尖牙抵住了他的舌根，Frisk本能地冒出了冷汗，却更为用力地吮吸起他的舌头，发出情色味很浓的水声。他感觉骷髅的身子略微颤抖，然后脱力似地软了下去，划破舌面的尖牙也松开了。  
Frisk捞住sans的身子，结束了深吻，用嘴唇在他的牙面上摩挲。  
他拖着流血的身体走到了哨站边上。Sans已经飞快地恢复了从容，玩着手上的巨斧。  
*（骷髅的舌头不像牙齿那么冷硬，一个不算温柔的吻使你充满了决心。）

3  
人类的眼珠子在眼皮的缝隙里瞪着完好无损的胸口。  
很显然，他们又变得不一样了。  
【——！】  
Sans忽然停止了吞咽的动作。  
“kid，你刚刚做了什么？”

4  
在此之前，这本来是一个如往常一般平凡的清晨，sans和PAPYRUS已经在餐桌边坐好等待他们的早餐，Aliza则蜷着腿坐在理他们很远的一把椅子上。Frisk磨磨蹭蹭地往餐桌走的时候，PAPYRUS一直以一种貌似凶狠焦灼的目光瞪着他，直到人类察觉到的时候抬头露出一个安抚性的微笑，  
然后PAPYRUS咧开参差不齐的牙齿笑了。他笑起来的时候，那种他曾追求的恐怖全部消失殆尽，还是像个大男孩一样。Frisk路过的时候拍拍他的脑袋，然后PAPYRUS也拍回来。但他下手有些重了，让人类险些一个踉跄。  
他被sans扶住了。  
“you ok？”  
Frisk闻言反问。  
Sans咕咕笑，身子向后靠，倒在椅子上面。Frisk经过的时候戳了戳他圆滚滚的肚子：“你最近不大节制。”这样子哪像是经历饥荒的样子。  
Sans抬眼：“你指我的肚子吗？嘿，关于这里面的东西，是谁不节制？”  
Frisk愣了一下，但桌边的PAPYRUS和Aliza似乎都没有什么反应，只是在做着自己的事情。于是他只是坐回了自己的位置，和往常一样缺乏表情。  
开餐。  
由于Frisk对Aliza的宠爱，桌上的一切都是已经处理过的食物。但Frisk依然只是喝了一点水，无论过了多久，他都会觉得有些恶心。  
“我有些不舒服。”他这样说。  
“哦，HUMAN，你还好吗？”PAPYRUS率先反应，表情担忧。  
“你知道，你的那些小把戏——应该可以把自己治好吧。”sans说话的时候嘴里还含着东西。  
Frisk摇了摇头，面色苍白。  
好像有种沉重的物质在体内蔓延。

5  
PAPYRUS和Aliza一起出去了。桌子已经被收拾干净，但sans依然没走。  
Frisk和sans面面相觑。  
“你想和我约会吗？”sans突然这样说。  
Frisk忽然想起了童年的时候，不由得浮现一个微笑，但他还是说：“地下已经没什么怪物了。”  
“也是。”sans点点头。  
于是Frisk陪sans一起走到了哨站。这项工作已经完全荒废了，但sans还是会过去，也许只是为了什么规律生活。  
Sans的骨指在哨站台子上敲了三下：“kid，你还没有喂饱我。”  
“——”  
“你知道，我和我的兄弟不太一样，我更喜欢吃新鲜的。”他用舌尖舔过牙面。

饱食。  
亲吻。  
存档。

Sans又重复了一遍：“你究竟做了什么？”  
“……如你所见。”  
Sans眼瞳里的红光突然消失了：“我觉得好饿，hmmm，我真的好饿。”  
Frisk突然觉得后背有些发冷，不是因为骷髅能把他活吞的目光，而是刚刚还从容的sans转变得不合逻辑。  
“你刚刚吃了很多东西。”  
“我知道，我知道。”sans喃喃着，“但它们似乎都消失了，我觉得自己什么都没有吃过。”  
他忽而举动疯癫，那是发病的迹象，还不待Frisk的阻止他似乎就自己踩到了什么东西，发出“叮咣”一声。人类连忙托住他，却发现sans忽然不动了。他黑洞洞的眼睛直直地望着地上。那是一个空空的盘子，刚刚那里分明盛满了新鲜的血肉。  
一片死寂。  
Frisk觉得有什么东西在脑海里炸开了。这不对，这不对。他早就觉得这不对，他不明白自己的决心是一种什么样的东西，世界应该是守恒的，可决心却让他的血肉无穷无尽。  
他就像是世界的差错。  
可是这一切似乎被修补了。他的决心……在存档的那一刻回来了。

6  
Frisk的睫毛剧烈地颤抖了起来，他发现sans的气息改变了。他们的关系本来是因为某种供求契约，可现在他忽然失去了可以提供的东西。  
Sans语气轻松：“也就是说，你无法带给我们无限的食物了？”

7  
存档，重来。  
存档，再重来。  
存档。存档。存档。  
可这都无济于事。这个举动只能让他自己回到之前的状态，可怪物肚子里的食物也随之清零。重来只让散落的碎片向中间聚集起来。无论发生了什么他都可以回到之前的状态，但是……  
世界就此失去了他行动的痕迹。  
*你死不掉。  
*但所有其他生物都非常容易死掉。

8  
饥饿回来了。  
Sans继续玩着自己的斧头：“解决不了吗？”  
Frisk摇摇头。  
“唔，可我有了一个主意。”sans边想边笑，“但它听起来似乎有点糟糕。”  
Frisk望向他。  
“我们可以一直吃你，虽然总是吃不饱。welp，似乎无论对谁都的确非常糟糕。”  
“Aliza……”  
“她不会死去。”sans捧起他的脸，低声说，“和你一样，不会饥饿，不会死去。”

9  
计划的实施遇到了唯一一个问题。  
——一旦尝到了饱食的滋味，就没有人想要继续等待。  
“SANS！！我，伟大的PAPYRUS，饿到可以吞下一头牛！”  
“但这里并没有一头牛。”  
……PAPYRUS忽然看起来好伤心。  
Frisk并不忍心，但心却一天天地冷了下去。

10  
爱的前提是什么？  
爱有前提吗？  
爱是什么呢？  
爱是供需关系吗？  
……  
*如果你无法为爱人提供所需，他还会继续爱你吗？  
闭嘴。放屁问题。  
答案显而易见。Sans并不爱他。

11  
爱的前提是什么？  
爱有前提吗？  
爱是什么呢？  
爱是供需关系吗？  
……  
*如果爱的结果是永无止境的折磨，你还会继续爱他吗？  
Frisk的生活一天天地混沌下去了，他在存档点边上搬了一张床，有心情还可以调调情，偷一个吻。但在一天的23个小时里他的身份都只是食物而已。  
他忽然发现自己是一个毫无营养的快餐，只能解决一时之需。  
比起食物，更像是娱乐品。  
*如果爱会把你变成物品，你还会继续爱他吗？  
Frisk忽然觉得有点困惑，物品可以拥有爱吗。  
*如果你不再给予任何“爱”，你有如何拥有在地下生活的决心？  
Frisk觉得越来越冷了。

12  
是破碎的声音。  
You cannot give up just yet…  
——!  
Stay determined…

13  
火焰像液体那样流得到处都是，一刻灼热又一刻冰凉。  
Sans低下头，发现那个总是没有表情的孩子不动了。他的身体一点点冷下去，就像骷髅一样了。  
他突然有一种不确定感，正如多年前那样，不知道他是否还会回来。  
他听到了两声破碎的声音，低下头才发现第二声来自哪里。


End file.
